What is This Feeling?
by Calie1
Summary: Danny is begining to feel something different for Lindsay and he isn't quite sure what to do about it. Very quick one short. Follows Jealous Danny is a Cranky Danny but before Almost Gone.


Title: What is This Feeling?

Author: Calie

Summary: Danny is begining to feel something different for Lindsay and he isn't quite sure what to do about it. Very quick one short. Follows Jealous Danny is a Cranky Danny but before Almost Gone.

* * *

Finally Danny couldn't fight it anymore and got out of bed. For a while he'd been trying to fall asleep and tell himself it was nothing to worry about. It shouldn't have been bothering him like it was. Danny should have been fast asleep, in his bed, next to Lindsay. Instead, sleeping next to her had become impossible. When he got out of bed he'd done his best not to make any noise in hopes of not waking her. He closed the door quietly behind him and headed to the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water he headed to the living room and fell onto the couch. He hoped watching TV would help him forget or at least help him fall asleep. It wasn't any good though. He couldn't even concentrate on the images flashing across the screen.

It had been five months since Danny had started seeing Lindsay. For the most part it had been great. They'd had a few scenarios that weren't all that pleasant but it had never been anything they couldn't handle. Everyday he saw Lindsay and they spent almost every night together. Lindsay had seemed to take over his life and he couldn't say he really minded. When they first started dating Danny had a feeling that Lindsay wasn't going to be disappearing from his life anytime soon. Now Danny had a new feeling that he just couldn't understand. It wasn't that he couldn't understand it; he just couldn't rap his mind around it.

"Danny."

Her voice caused him to jump and Danny tried to remind himself that he hadn't done anything wrong even though he felt kind of guilty for trying to escape from her close proximity in the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" While yawning she made her way towards the sofa and curled up next to him. She nudged his arm with her hand and succeeded in getting him to lift it up so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"I can't sleep." Her fingers made small patterns on his chest and he looked down to watch her.

"I know, you've been tossing and turning for a while now." His chest rose with a sigh and she pulled a small hair on his chest in return before looking up at him with a glare.

"Ow." Danny rubbed his chest with his hand and looked at her. Whatever he did she wasn't happy with him. "What?"

"What is your problem?"

Danny really hadn't thought he was that transparent but obviously he was. So now he had to figure out how to get out of this situation without her thinking he was lying.

"Nothing Linds. I just can't sleep."

"Don't Linds me." She folded her legs under her and pulled away from him to look directly in his eyes. "When we went to bed you were acting weird Danny." The first thing that gave it away was the way he held her. For a long time after they went to bed he had held her close to him and fiddled with her hair. It wasn't that Lindsay minded being held but it wasn't like Danny to cling, something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong?"

Danny placed a hand on her thigh and slid it up. All she had on was a t-shirt and her panties. When his hand reached the lacy fabric he didn't go any further and just ran his hand over the skin exposed by her panties.

"Danny." Now he was really worrying her with his silence. "Say something."

"Lindsay, I-." How could he not say anything? He was driving himself crazy thinking about it and he knew she'd never let him go until he revealed what was bothering him. Plus Danny could see the worry in her face and could just imagine what was running through her head.

"Is it something bad?" When he couldn't seem to get the words out she began to get fearful that something was seriously wrong.

"No, I mean I don't think so. I guess its how you look at it." Her hand came out and slapped his chest. He hadn't been expecting that and couldn't help but look at her like she had lost her mind. "What the hell Lindsay!"

"Tell me what the hell your problem is and stop scaring the hell out of me!" When he didn't say anything she slapped his chest again, this time a little harder.

"Son of a bitch Lindsay! I love you! There I said it dammit!" He rubbed his stinging chest and watched her carefully. The anger had left her face and she wrinkled her brow in confusion which had him slightly worried.

That was it. He loved her. She couldn't believe that had been what had him acting like he had been. Then she couldn't help but laugh and throw her arms around his neck. "You're such an idiot." Lindsay moved onto his lap and hugged him tighter.

Danny just sighed and wrapped his arms around her waste. "You were the one beating the crap out of me." She chuckled then she said what he'd never thought he'd hear.

"I mean you're an idiot for worrying about it. I love you too." He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder and she couldn't help but smile into his neck.

"You could have just told me before so I could have avoided all of this." She lightly slapped his shoulder, but it was nothing like it had felt a few moments ago on his chest.

"I was waiting for you to be ready." He didn't say anything and she just sat there contently in his arms. "Say it again."

It left a strange feeling in his chest to hear her request but he complied. "I love you."

Lindsay pulled back and looked at him with a smile. "I love you too." She would have probably had him say it again if he hadn't kissed her.


End file.
